


The Ride of Your Life

by LittleLalaith



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Gavin, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Service Top, Service Top Hank, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith
Summary: Gavin and Hank have an arrangement - but it's not what people assume.Gavin loves reigning in Hank's power and taking charge, and Hank loves letting his semi-feral Dom go to town.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Ride of Your Life

When people find out that Gavin Reed and Hank Anderson have a sexual relationship, they tend to make three incorrect assumptions. 

Firstly, the person will assume that their relationship must be based on hate-fucking or just out of convenience, given how much the two fight at work. When that person is told that this isn't true, and that the pair have been in a healthy, consensual sex-only relationship for almost two years, people tend to assume that this means a string of casual hook-ups. Gavin or Hank will then explain that they're wrong, as the couple practice BDSM and therefore plan a lot of their session in advance, and do so on a pretty consistent schedule. Which is when the person will generally make their biggest mistake of all.

They assume that Hank is the Dom. 

Gavin considered this entertaining little routine with a smile as he lined up his rope selections for the evening, making sure he had enough for Hank's larger frame without having to disrupt the session to get more. Depending on the complexity of the rope work, they had been known to use three or four sets of rope in the past, so Gavin had learned that it was better to have extra on hand. He ran his hand over the silk rope and scrunched the material in his fist, enjoying the texture of it as he considered his choice of colour. He'd picked out the baby blue rope for their session tonight, liking the way that it made Hank's eyes really stand out. As much Gavin liked the contrast of the black ropes against Hank's white hair and pale skin, the baby blue just did it for him. It made Hank look softer, more subservient; which was a far sight different to the way he got to see him at the office. 

That was his favourite part about these little sessions; he got to see a side to Hank that no-one else got to see. He was trusted to see a more vulnerable part of him, to guide him and help him to work on the things he wanted to improve about his life. In this last month alone, Hank had worked hard on reducing his alcohol intake and this session was designed to reward him for his efforts. That was how it worked: Hank would talk with Gavin about what he wanted to achieve and how Gavin could help to motivate him through the challenge, then Gavin would set him achievable goals and would positively reinforce the behaviours when Hank reached his milestones. And if Hank couldn't quite achieve his targets one week, then they would talk about what had happened and they would both decide whether Hank should get a punishment for missing his mark. More often than not, Hank wanted the punishment - asked for it, even. Begged sometimes too. 

But this week hadn't warranted any punishments. Hank had worked hard and he'd met his targets without any issues, so Gavin was going to give him the ride of his damn life.

When the doorbell rang, Gavin suppressed a grin and jogged to the front door, opening it to the sight of Hank in his casual slacks and a soft cotton shirt. "Hey, right on time. Come in."

Hank greeted him with a smile that rested somewhere between self-consciousness and excitement. It had taken them a while to get to this point in their relationship; Hank had been slow to trust and Gavin had been patient in his approach. This was a relationship built on communication and understanding, the second either of them felt uncomfortable, they stopped and reassessed. But things had fallen into a comfortable state now, both of them knowing how to read the other better. It was for that reason that Gavin was reassured by the sight of Hank making himself at home on Gavin's sofa, familiarity starting to turn into routine as time went on.

"Want a drink or anything before we get going?" Gavin asked, locking the front door and turning off his phone to ensure there would be no distractions.

"You still got any of that blueberry stuff floating around?" Hank asked, turning to look at him and bracing a sturdy forearm on the back of the couch. 

"Yeah, should have some left."

Gavin poured them both a drink and brought them over to the sofa, taking a seat beside his partner. He sat close at his side, starting to get Hank used to the physical contact so that he would be able to relax into his subspace a little easier once they got started. 

"So, moment of truth. Did you meet your targets for this week?" Gavin asked, wanting to open up a discussion and help Hank to relax before they took things through to the bedroom. They'd tried going straight to the physical stuff in the past but Hank tended to get caught up in his own head; if they talked about the week's progress and what the night's session would entail before they started, Hank had an easier time letting go of his worries and enjoying the moment. 

"Yeah, actually," Hank smiled, and it was such a beautiful thing. It was a smile that showed his pride, how pleased he was with his own progress. "I've been measuring actual shot volumes when I pour scotch, but mostly I've been trying to switch to beer after a long shift. It's been hard some nights... but it's slowly getting easier on the whole."

Gavin nodded, slipping an arm around Hank's broad shoulders and squeezing him gently, "I'm really proud of you. I mean that. Kicking a habit can take a lot of time and effort but you're making a great start."

Hank's cheeks darkened a little in the faintest hint of a blush, and Gavin leaned his weight into his partner. He knew how sensitive Hank could be to praise, so he liked to reward him with it as often as he could. Besides, Gavin liked to see the larger man growing flustered and bashful under the attention; in particular, he loved watching Hank completely lose himself when they were in bed together, overwhelmed by the pleasure and Gavin's words as they washed over him. But first, he needed to check Hank's limits and boundaries. 

"Well, since you've worked hard and met your targets, you get your reward," Gavin promised, placing his hand face up on Hank's thigh, waiting for him to take it and link their fingers. It was a little thing, but these small steps really helped to get Hank into the right mind frame. "So, I was thinking... I tie you up nice and pretty with your ropes, maybe restrict your arms so you can just focus on the pressure and the pleasure while I take care of you. Sound good?"

Hank nodded, squeezing his hand gently, "That sounds really good."

"Sweet, are you still ok for me to use my hands and mouth on you?" Gavin asked, aware that Hank occasionally got a little body-conscious when Gavin offered him oral. It had been fine during the last few sessions, but Gavin never wanted to assume. "Then I was thinking of keeping you on your back while I ride you."

"I mean, yeah, that... that sounds great. Could..." Hank hesitated and Gavin waited, encouraging him to go on. 

When Hank got caught up in his head about the request, Gavin rubbed his free hand gently over Hank's forearm and tried to reassure him, "It's ok, you can ask me for things. We're not in the session yet so everything is on the cards. Just tell me what you're thinking."

Hank sighed and straightened his posture slightly, not meeting Gavin's eye as he went on, "If I'm good, could we switch up at the end? I want to fuck you from behind and follow whatever instructions you give me. I like having you pull the leash and tell me what you want... makes me feel good when I can get you there, you know?"

Gavin raised a brow slightly, really liking the idea. They'd had a lot of fun with that kind of play in the past and Gavin had a particular soft spot for getting dicked down from behind, so he nodded and nuzzled Hank's shoulder affectionately.

"Course we can, angel. Hope you're feeling peppy though, coz you know I like it rough," Gavin winked.

Hank laughed lightly, some of the tension leaving his frame as he settled into the dynamic a little more. "Only the best for my Master."

And oh sweet Jesus did that phrase do wonders for Gavin's ego. He made a pleased little sound, letting Hank know that he had done something good. "Ready to go through to the bedroom?"

Hank nodded and finished up his drink, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he went. Gavin followed, keeping his jeans and black muscle tee on for the time being - he would take the opportunity to reward Hank later with a private strip tease, but the difference in their level of nakedness helped to establish their power dynamic until Hank was subbed out. 

As they entered the bedroom, Gavin shut the door and dimmed the lights so that Hank wouldn't feel as self-conscious once he was naked and on display. There were a selection of cushions arranged on the floor at the foot of the bed, including one of the large cushions from the back of the sofa. Hank shrugged off his shirt and folded it, popping it on the chair that Gavin left at the side of the wardrobe for Hank to store his stuff on while they played. 

"That's it, angel. Slacks off too please, but you can keep your boxers for now. Then, I want you kneeling wherever you find the most comfortable," Gavin instructed, waiting for Hank to get into position before picking up one of the rope bundles on the bed and unravelling it slowly. He watched Hank's reaction, loving the way his faded blue eyes fixed on the rope as though it were something powerful and mysterious... in a way, he supposed it was. 

"You ready to be my good little sub, Hank?" Gavin asked, reaching for the collar that had been set out ready for their session. 

"Yeah, I'm ready, sir," Hank responded keenly, watching closely as Gavin unbuckled the collar and crouched in front of him.

"Tell me the safe word," Gavin instructed, waiting until Hank responded with the familiar call of 'hazelnut' before starting to secure the collar around Hank's throat. It was a simple black band with a silver D-ring at the front, approximately two inches wide along the band; but, for all its simplicity, it looked incredible against Hank's pale skin. "Good, I love having such a communicative sub. If you need to use that safe word, then we'll stop the scene and move straight on to aftercare. And I know you already know that, but it never hurts to reiterate."

Gavin readjusted the collar, making sure the D-ring stood proud and central on the band. Hank leaned into the touch, his breathing already starting to slow and grow deep as he settled into a more placid mindset. Gavin smoothed his hair back affectionately and reached for the first set of ropes, making sure that his pair of safety scissors were within reach before he got started. 

He worked slowly but confidently, creating the foundation of a harness against Hank's back and wrapping the ropes around his broad chest to form a standard diamond harness. He allowed his hands to drift over his partner's skin, admiring the expanse of his chest, the broadness of his back - it made him giddy to think that he would be able to claim Hank's body later, that he would be able to press his palms to Hank's pecs as he fucked himself on his dick. Because Hank's chest and back weren't the only large things about him...

Once he was satisfied with the chest harness, Gavin brushed Hank's hair back and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "How does that feel, angel? Not too tight?"

Hank shook his head slightly, then remembered that Gavin preferred him to be verbal in his communication. "No, that feels perfect, sir."

"That's good. Now, I want you to raise your arms up, and let your forearms drop so that your hands are behind your neck," Gavin guided, running a hand up Hank's upper arm to guide him into position. 

Once he was in position, Gavin took a step back and admired him, making sure that Hank would be able to lie comfortably while Gavin got to work on other parts of his anatomy later. Satisfied, he took a second length of rope and worked it into the foundation of the harness, using it to secure Hank's wrists together behind his head. He tried to keep the knots fairly flat so that they wouldn't dig into the back of Hank's neck when he was laid down, doing his best to overlay the central part of the knot by wrapping the end around it to form a kind of cushion that would support his head. For good measure, knowing that Hank liked the feeling of the ropes applying pressure against his skin, Gavin bound his upper arms to his forearms using a basic constriction knot. As he worked, he occasionally caught pleased little sounds from Hank, or could catch him shifting his weight restlessly as he tried to stay still for his master. Gavin smiled and scratched the sensitive area at the back of Hank's neck as a reward for being so still. 

"There we go, angel. All done, now kneel up nice so I can take a look at you," Gavin instructed, taking a step back and admiring his handiwork. 

Hank was presenting so nicely for him, his back straight and his chest puffed out against the restriction of the ropes. He looked powerful, like the ropes were holding back some kind of primal animal that could rip Gavin in two if it ever got free - and the idea kind of excited him. He paced around his partner slowly, taking in the details of the harness he'd created and the way Hank's body was exposed before him. He could see the scar on his lower back from a knife wound a few years back, the freckles that dusted his shoulders, the long scar that ran from his right shoulder to the middle of his back (though he wasn't sure of the origin for that one). Hank was perfect. And Gavin had the honour of bringing him to heel and controlling him for a few hours each week, given free rein to taste and touch as much as he pleased. Christ, Gavin couldn't wait to get his lips around him.

"You look fucking stunning," he praised, making a show of admiring his sub and watching as his cheeks turned a brighter pink under the scrutiny. "Can you get to your feet or do you want me to give you a hand?"

"I'll try, sir," Hank answered, carefully bringing one foot around and testing his balance as he tried to stand. He sank back to the floor with a measured descent and braced himself, pushing up into a standing position in one fluid motion. Gavin was once again taken aback by the strength contained within this man's body, the potential it held. Booze and bad food had taken its toll over the years, but Hank was still a DCPD cop and he had put the work in throughout his younger years. That kind of effort didn't just disappear when the weight settled on top. 

"Look at you, my big powerful plaything," Gavin purred, running a hand down Hank's chest, a fingertip teasing under the rope of his chest harness for a moment before strumming over his nipple. Hank shivered lightly and Gavin could almost sense his desperation for physical touch. "Onto the bed, you can lean into my hands and I'll guide you down."

Hank did as he was told, leaning his weight trustingly into his Dom's hands as he was guided back into a lying position against the pillows. He liked how Gavin always put out more pillows when they were booked for a session, appreciating the little gestures of care. Gavin made sure he was comfortable before moving to straddle his thighs, hands roaming freely over Hank's stomach and chest; sometimes teasing over a nipple, sometimes tracing the diamond shapes of the harness before retreating to stroke idly at his waist. Hank squirmed slightly against the restraints, growing flustered under Gavin's ministrations. 

Smirking, Gavin sat back on his heels and peeled off his shirt, letting Hank get a good view of his toned chest and abs before he leaned in close to lick at an exposed nipple. Hank hissed through his teeth slightly, his body taut and firm under Gavin's hands. He kept up his teasing as his hands worked their way to Hank's waistband, slowly easing the last of his clothing away and throwing it in the general direction of the chair. Hank was already half hard, his legs parting instinctively as Gavin's fingers teased along his inner thigh. Still, Gavin waited, keeping his hands on Hank's thighs, massaging and tracing patterns on his skin until his sub was whining softly at the lack of attention where he needed it most. 

"Tell me what you want, angel."

"Please, sir, I want you to use your hands on me. Or your mouth," Hank pleaded, his voice husky and graveled with need. "You make me feel so good."

Gavin couldn't argue with a request like that. He licked his lips slowly, adjusting his weight and hungrily eyeing up the treat Hank was offering him. He licked broadly along his own palm, providing only the most basic amount of lubrication as his hand set to work stroking Hank to full hardness. But Hank clearly enjoyed the feeling, his hips straining upward into Gavin's touch and a string of quiet moans falling from his lips. Gavin pressed kisses along his hip as his hands worked their magic, waiting until Hank stopped struggling to control the pace before finally trailing kisses to the base of his cock. Hank's head fell back with a groan as Gavin licked over the tip, tasting him, reacquainting himself with the familiar girth of Hank's dick in his mouth. 

Hank was bigger than average, which had been a bit of a challenge when they'd started fooling around. Gavin had found it difficult to judge how much he could take without gagging or destroying his damn jaw, but they had worked out a system over the last year, testing what worked and what didn't. So, Gavin kept up his attentions to the base of Hank's cock with his hands, stroking in an opposite motion to his mouth so that his lips met with his fingers and stopped him from taking too much at once. He worked Hank like this for a while, drinking in the soft sounds he made as Gavin ran his tongue over the tip or squeezed just a fraction tighter at his base. By the time Gavin's jaw started to ache, Hank was a desperate mess. He could have just finished him off right there and then, but he wanted to get his own rocks off too. After all, Hank had earned a free ride.

Drawing off, Gavin looked up at Hank with hooded eyes, his tongue lolling out so that Hank could see the first streaks of precum mixing with his spit. Hank groaned louder and rolled his hips up slightly, pleading silently for more. Gavin smirked and sat back, wiping at his mouth and slowly getting to his feet. "Now, now, angel. You gotta be patient."

He worked his belt open slowly, taking his time and making sure he had Hank's attention as he slipped the fabric over his hips. He let his jeans and boxers fall together, leaving him naked and hard for Hank to ogle at. Gavin slowly wandered to the bedside cabinet, taking his time so that Hank would have to wait for his reward; if he was very patient, Gavin would take pity on him later. Opening the drawer, he pulled out the lube and warmed a little between his fingers before turning and letting Hank watch as he prepped himself. 

"You ready for my tight ass, Hank?" Gavin teased, gasping slightly as he worked himself open on two fingers. "Ready for me to ride that thick, fat cock until I cum?"

Hank practically whimpered and Gavin listened for a moment, making sure Hank wasn't in any distress before continuing with his gentle torture. He adjusted his stance, legs parting a little wider as he worked a third finger into himself, finding a slow rhythm of pressure and release as he worked his fingers in and out of himself. 

"Fuck this feels good. Maybe I could just keep doing this instead, just make you watch as I get myself off and leave you untouched," Gavin mused, knowing that he wouldn't do it but enjoying the opportunity to toy with Hank before giving him what he wanted. 

"Please, sir," Hank groaned, shifting restlessly on the bed. "I want you to fuck yourself on my dick."

Gavin shivered happily at the request - the way Hank was pleading with him, calling him 'sir' and communicating what he wanted confidently. It was all Gavin could ever ask for. Once he was prepped, he made his way back to the bed and stroked Hank a few times to transfer the excess lube onto his straining cock. Hank made a needy, rumbling sound in his throat as Gavin crawled over him and settled into position over his hips. 

"You've been very good for me this week, angel. So you've earned a reward," Gavin praised, his hips grinding slowly against Hank's erection. Gavin's heart was beating harder now and it took all of his self-control not to just go to town on Hank's dick right then and there. He would, in a moment, but he needed Hank to understand that this was his reward for working on himself and trying to improve. If sessions like these motivated him to keep trying and to keep improving, then Gavin was more than willing to accommodate him. "Have you been good for me, Hank?"

"Yessir," Hank answered, his arms straining a little against the restraints. 

"You still comfortable?" Gavin checked, rising up onto his knees a little so that Hank could focus on his answer instead of Gavin's proximity to his hard-on. 

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just... keep trying to touch you," Hank explained, but he settled back into the pillows without asking to be released from the ropes. If he had, Gavin would have released his arms from their bindings, but he understood what Hank was trying to express. He wanted to touch, sure, but he liked the restrictions too. He liked being able to just lie back and see Gavin getting so much pleasure out of his body without him having to worry about where he should touch or what he should be doing. He could just relax and bask in the pleasure. 

"You don't need to touch me, sweetheart. I've got more than enough to play with right here," Gavin winked, grinding down against him again. 

Hank shivered, his eyes clouding a little as he sank into a deeper level of sub-space, letting Gavin take over completely. Lining him up, Gavin sank down on Hank's dick slowly, his mouth falling open around a silent groan as he was stretched open around his girth. He bounced slightly on the tip, feeling the pressure build and ebb as his body relaxed by gradual degrees. He pressed lower, his eyes rolling back as Hank slid into him fully, making him feel impossibly full. 

"Oh fuck, your cock feels so fucking good," Gavin groaned, rocking his hips in a slow, steady motion.

"You feel good too, sir. So fucking good, so tight..." Hank groaned, shaking ever so slightly as his body fought to move with Gavin, to reach out and touch. 

Rolling his hips in a slow rhythm, Gavin gave them both a few minutes to adjust and adapt - he wanted to be able to take Hank comfortably throughout their session, and he wanted Hank to fully relax into the sensations. Once he was calmer, Gavin braced his hands against Hank's chest and rose up higher, rolling his hips back down onto him with a low groan. As his body relaxed around Hank's thickness, Gavin's focus started to drift - his needs becoming a little more selfish as he fucked himself on Hank's cock. He allowed his attention to drift, to grow greedy and desperate for Hank's body (though always listening for Hank's safe word if he needed to use it). A stream of low groans and gasps breaking from his lips and mixing with Hank's cries of pleasure in the sex-scented air. 

"Fuck, you feel so good," Gavin moaned, sitting back a little to get a deeper angle and crying out as the new angle worked wonders against his prostate. "Does this... Does this feel good for you, angel?"

Hank nodded frantically, words melting into huffs and groans on his tongue before they could reach the air. Gavin could see that he was getting close, his breathing hard and heavy, his arms straining against the ropes. Each time he tried to roll his hips up into Gavin's movements, the brunette set his weight down firmly and pinned him, getting himself off with shallow little motions until Hank relaxed and Gavin could continue with a more satisfying pace. 

"Gavin... sir, please..." Hank groaned and Gavin eased off slightly, wanting Hank to have a chance to get his words out. "Can I... Have I been good?"

Gavin wasn't sure what he meant at first, what he was asking for, but the conversation they'd had before the session came back to mind and he groaned thickly. Leaning close, Gavin kissed him deeply, cupping his cheek in one hand. 

"You've been so good for me, Hank. Want me to let your arms loose and get your leash?"

Hank practically whimpered at the mention of his leash, nodding eagerly. Gavin kissed him again, planting a second kiss to his forehead before carefully rising off of his dick. Both men groaned softly at the loss of intimacy, but they knew it would be worth it for the experience they were about to share.

Gavin stood slowly, not entirely trusting his legs to carry him after his riding session, and walked to the head of the bed; he helped Hank to sit up and released the knot that held his wrist bindings together. Each second that passed was a test of Gavin's willpower. He wanted Hank's cock back inside him, filling him up and pushing him closer to his climax... but he wanted to give his sub the reward he'd earned. As much as he enjoyed these sessions and was allowed to get off however he wanted once Hank was subbed out, it was still his responsibility to care for Hank while he was in this more vulnerable state. As the rope was meticulously unwound and gathered back into a neat little bundle, Hank lowered his arms and stretched them out, clenching and unclenching his hands to stimulate the blood flow.

"All good, angel?" Gavin asked, opening the bottom draw of his dresser and drawing out the sturdy leather leash. They had originally tried a metal chain leash but Gavin liked bracing the leash against his shoulder for leverage when they were doing it 'doggy style' and the uneven metal links had bothered him - but the smooth leather worked perfectly and kept tension against Hank's neck a lot more steadily. As he held it up for Hank to see, he took a moment to drink in the look of hunger in the older man's eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm all good, sir," Hank responded, rising up onto his knees so that Gavin could secure the clip to the little metal D-ring at the front of the collar. 

Gavin looked him over, his gaze lingering over Hank's broad chest, his arms, and coming to an extended rest on his straining, thick erection. Fuck Hank looked good like this. He looked powerful, strong... and that was what Gavin wanted in a top. He wanted someone who would be able to rail him within an inch of his life and still have the energy for a second round.

As the leash clipped securely to the collar, Hank made a soft purring noise and shivered; his eyes were glazed and distant, letting himself fall completely under Gavin's control. He was sinking deep tonight, and Gavin made a mental note to take longer with their aftercare once their session was over; he couldn't remember Hank ever letting himself drift this far into his sub-space, and he needed to make sure that he came out of it safely. For both of their sakes. But for now, he wanted to give his partner the reward he had so eloquently requested. 

"On your knees at the foot of the bed," Gavin winked, keeping hold of the collar as he crawled back onto the bed and settled himself into position. He kept his hips high, his chest pressed low to the blanket and a pillow resting under his cheek for support (and as a noise muffler if he needed... which he usually did when they used this position). Hank pressed close, his large hands planting firmly on Gavin's hips, one drifting just a little further back to squeeze Gavin's ass before he lined up again. He waited, watching for Gavin's signal... waiting for permission. 

"That's it, Hank. I want you to fuck me like your life depends on it," Gavin instructed, a cracked groan breaking from his throat as Hank pressed into him - that perfect stretch and pressure coming back in a nearly overwhelming wave. Hank rolled his hips, driving himself deep into Gavin's ass and eventually working his way up to a feverish rhythm. 

Gavin pressed his face into the pillow, his body sending shockwaves of pleasure through his system as Hank thrust hard and fast into him. Each brush against his prostate sent fresh fire through his stomach, pooling and broiling there as it threatened to spill over into a fully-blown climax. But not yet. Fuck, not yet. He wanted to wear the bruises from tonight for the next week. He wanted to be able to feel this every time he sat down tomorrow.

"Fuck, that's it," Gavin whined, keeping a firm pressure on the leash. It was almost perfect. Almost. "I want more. I want you to go wild, just... just fucking ruin me."

Hank groaned as Gavin spewed desperate pleas, his grip on the detective's hips tightening hard enough to bruise, pinning him still as Hank used his tight hole. Gavin tugged on the leash slightly and Hank groaned, his hips stuttering just a little. Smirking between desperate gasps of breath, Gavin tugged again; he kept the pressure steady this time slowly pulling him closer. Hank followed the motion, bracing a hand on the bed sheet just above Gavin's shoulder and curling himself over his Dom, biting and sucking hickies up along the back of his neck. All the while, his hips kept a steady, powerful pace. Gavin could barely think, could hardly remember his own damn name. There was just pleasure and desperation and that perfect feeling somewhere between 'too much' and 'not enough'. 

"You feel so good, Hank. You're gonna make me cum so hard," Gavin praised, the words forced out between panting breaths. "Fuck, that's it. Oh shit, right there. Right there. I'm gonna cum, angel. Just keep it up-" 

Gavin only lasted a few more thrusts before his mind shorted out and he came hard enough to see stars. He was distantly aware of Hank's loud groan against his shoulder, his body stuttering and shaking as he came. They rode through the pleasure together, each of them reaching for hands, offering gentle little hip-movements to help ease the other slowly down from their high. When Gavin could gather his thoughts, he pressed his weight back against Hank, getting him to kneel back a little so that he could draw himself off Hank's slowly softening cock and collapse onto the blanket. He opened his arms to the larger man and let him cuddle in, making the most of the opportunity to stroke idly at his hair as they basked in the afterglow. 

Once they were a little more coherent, Gavin unclasped Hank's collar and massaged the skin there gently. He kept his free arm around his sub, soothing and reassuring him as they gradually came out of the scene. As he'd suspected, Hank took longer to rise out of his zoned-out sub space, but Gavin didn't mind; it gave him a chance to reach into the nightstand and start applying some moisturising cream to Hank's chest and arms where the ropes had been binding him at the start of their session. He peppered kisses along Hank's temple and cheeks, occasionally having them met with the Lieutenant's soft lips and they would share a few affectionate kisses while Gavin got them both cleaned up and comfortable. 

"How are you feeling?" Gavin asked, adjusting his position a little to watch Hank's expression. He looked so contented, so satisfied, and it gave Gavin a rush of pride to know that he'd helped Hank to get to this state of calm. 

"Mm," Hank hummed, smiling lazily. "That was really fucking good."

Gavin grinned and leaned in to kiss him, then encouraged Hank to rest his head against his master's chest. "When you're ready, I'll go and fetch us some water, maybe a snack. But there's no rush at all. We can take our time and just enjoy this feeling for as long as you want."

Hank nodded again and settled his weight into Gavin; his whole body felt simultaneously heavy and weightless - like he was floating, but was also too damn tired to even think about moving. Gavin stroked his back slowly, content to stay here all night if it meant that Hank got a bit of time to reflect and enjoy a few minutes of peace. After a long while, Hank looked up to him with soft blue eyes and smiled.

"Thanks for all of this, Gavin. I really enjoy these sessions with you," he confided, nuzzling his neck. 

Gavin kissed his forehead and smiled back, "Oh trust me, baby, the pleasure it all mine."


End file.
